The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney
The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends is the 7th Brave Little Toaster/Barney crossover episode by vinhchaule. It was released in Sony Wonder and Columbia TriStar Home Video in 2009. Plot When five appliances visit Barney and his friends, four kids brought their pets for show and tell at school, as Barney, Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blankie, and the rest of the gang talking about taking care of these pets. The pets are Julie's dog, Scooter, Kathy's parakeet, Priscilla, Carlos's pets are Fluffy the kitten and Super, Dee and Duper the fish and Kenneth's rabbit, Snuggles. Trivia *Wario, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Robin Sena, WALL-E, Remy, Mario, Luigi, Rob ("The Master"), and Chris will guest star in the episode. *The third season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. *This is the second episode that The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends end credits with four songs that music played (reference as Barney Home Video), rather than Barney & Friends Season 3 original credits. Notes *Wario, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Robin Sena, WALL-E, Remy, Mario, Luigi, Rob ("The Master"), and Chris will guest star in the episode. *The third season of Barney & Friends title card with The Brave Little Toaster Meets above of the screen, during the Intro. *This is the second episode that The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends end credits with four songs that music played (reference as Barney Home Video), rather than Barney & Friends Season 3 original credits. Notes When five appliances and the kids brought their pets for showing and telling at school, as Barney, Toaster, Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blankie, and the rest of the gang talking about taking care of these pets. The pets are Julie's dog, Scooter, Kathy's parakeet, Priscilla, Carlos's pets are Fluffy the kitten and Super, Dee and Duper the fish and Kenneth's rabbit, Snuggles. Taking good care of pets are happier for everyone! VHS Artwork Front Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Barney and the kids sing Pretty Kitty Blues *Kirby from Kirby Super Star Ultra *Wario from Wario Land: Shake It! *Remy the Rat from Ratatouille *WALL-E *Five Appliances in the junkyard from The Brave Little Toaster Back Cover (Columbia TriStar/Sony Wonder version) *Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Bros. *Robin Sena from Witch Hunter Robin *Barney and the kids sing Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop *Toaster & Lampy from The Brave Little Toaster *Tiff and Tuff from Kirby: Right Back at Ya! End Credit Music 1. Let's Take Care of Our Pets 2. Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop 3. Pretty Kitty Blues 4. Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does 2009 The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends Previews Opening *Columbia TriStar Home Video logo *Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You screen *Muppets from Space/The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland trailer *Coming Soon to Home Video screen *Baby Geniuses trailer *The Wind in the Willows trailer *Now Available on Home Video screen *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Videos promo *Bear in the Big Blue House Videos trailer *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Videos promo *Please Stay Tuned After This Program for Other Exciting Shows from Sony Wonder logo *FBI Warning screen *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Hyperion logo *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends opening logo *Barney & Friends Season 3 intro (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends variant) Closing *Barney Says segment *End Credits (The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) *HiT Entertainment logo (2006) *Hyperion logo *Kushner-Locke Company logo *Sony Wonder logo (1995) *Little Witch preview *Famous Fred preview *Kidsongs Videos preview Category:The Oxongers Season 3 episodes Category:The Oxongers Season 3 episodes Category:The Brave Little Toaster Meets Barney & Friends Episodes